hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Lobos
Los Lobos is a HILT nation, formed in the aftermath of events detailed in the Corridor. Beginnings After the Four Ancient Travelers came from their world to the HILT universe, one of their number known as PG Copper rebelled against them and began a small war between them all and the natives around them. These factions eventually developed into four different nations (possibly fathered by the Travelers, though this is disputed by Hiltstorians) - Brewtan, Los Lobos, R.O.M.A.N, and Shanducha. Status as World Power As these four nations grew in power, land holdings, and military strength, another conflict was inevitable. In what became known as the Battle for Supremacy, they easily conquered R.O.M.A.N, but their final enemy Shanducha proved a stronger foe. In the climactic battle, Los Lobos was defeated, but just barely. As time passed they regained their strength and faced ROMAN and Brewtan in another war, also taking on the fleets of fledgling nations Tsukonia and Rumania. They were once again beaten, though their ally Rumania won a rousing victory in honor of Los Lobos. As more time passed, Los Lobos was notably absent from another large scale war featuring these same nations and yet more newcomers (including the Holy Robison Empire and the United Rooms of the Motorhome) Treaty In the aftermath of these wars, a treaty was finally signed forbidding the Big Five nations (Brewtan, Los Lobos, ROMAN, Shanducha, and Tsukonia) from warring on their home soil. Around this same time however, a new continent was discovered, and the primary nations immediately flocked to this new land to take advantage of it. Additionally, they took advantage of a lovely little loophole. The treaty specifically forbade the nations from warring on their home soil, but it said nothing about warring over this new continent. Hence, war sprung up once again. The Great Accident After the devastating nuclear war that nearly wiped out all life, the nations finally set aside their differences in order to try to make peace once and for all. For nearly two thousand years, humanity regrew, terraformed the planet, and began their expansion into the solar system to terraform those planets as well. Just as humanity began plans to expand beyond the solar system and into the further recesses of the Snickers galaxy, Los Lobos once again instituted a terrible war. So shocked were the other nations at Los Lobos disrupting the peace, that they one and all united to fight Los Lobos and defeat them once and for all. For 300 years the battles raged on, until at last Los Lobos was conquered and banished into deep space. All those loyal to Los Lobos were herded into the experimental and unfinished ship The Conglomerate and sent into deep space on a locked, random course, hopefully never to be heard from again. The Conglomerate develops After an unknown number of generations, the residents of The Conglomerate discovered records that explained their origins. This knowledge united them and reinvigorated the old Los Lobos desire ... to conquer those that opposed them! They took control of the ship, landed it on a nearby planet (as they were now in the Andromeda galaxy) and set about rebuilding. After a few generations on their new planet, they no longer bore any major resemblance to humans. They had also given up the name Los Lobos, and now referred to themselves as the Conglomerate. PG Copper appears One day a stranger appeared to them, a cyborg who otherwise looked and spoke like a human. They were startled to learn that he was PG Copper, the very same one spoken of in legend as being one of the founders of their civilization. Upon learning he was in possession of a time travel device, they requested his aid. Namely, he was to travel to different points throughout hiltstory and find a time when the combined forces of the Big Five nations were at their lowest, or at least their most complacent, so that the Conglomerate could then invade and seek their revenge. After mucking about through time at some random points and causing as much chaos as possible (without actually disrupting the timeline unnecessarily), PG informed them of a time shortly after the Snickers galaxy had been completely terraformed. Every planet inhabited, the citizens rich and satisfied with life, and at total ease due to the lack of war for two thousand years. The Conglomerate invades True to PG's word, the Snickers galaxy was caught unawares. As wave after wave of Conglomerate ships moved in, humanity was beaten back, until finally the whole galaxy was subjugated by these new alien overlords. After the conquest, a Resistance began, hoping to reclaim at least some of the galaxy, but this too met with failure. Finally, after 56 years of Conglomerate rule, the crew of a small, outdated vessel found these records. They learned the truth of the Conglomerate's origin. They learned the weaknesses of the Conglomerate. And what's more, they found a cache of weapons carefully designed to capitalize on those weaknesses. The hope of humanity's future rests on these few crewmen. Anton Zerp, Grant Sud, Briggs Dexmond, and Fatty McBurger.